


Ink

by TalaNokomis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaNokomis/pseuds/TalaNokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people put declarations of love on their skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as explicit just to be on the safe side.

You're not sure if it's the endorphin's that happen during his tattoo sessions or something else that brings him to you after.

 

But you accept it, hands gentle on his hips as he steadily lowers himself upon you; with a whine of your name. You have to be kinder then normal, mindful of the ink upon his back. Before your blunted nails would have raked up whelps as he bites down on your shoulder – giving as good as you'd get.

 

He smiles slightly, twisting just a little to get to – _Oh, nn, fuck_ right there.

 

The kiss that's shared next is searing, almost as hot as the release that's spilled across your chest. You're pretty sure he just mouthed 'love' across your lips before he complains about his back hurting.

 

“Idiot.” You say, gently, fluffing his hair with your fingers. “Lay down, I'll fix it.”

 

A supply of ointments and antibacterial soaps are kept for this reason. He's already spread out upon the sheets when you return after cleaning yourself off, the softest of sighs following your fingers as you begin to administer the proper aftercare.

 

It's not really lost – the significance of this piece. He isn't one for flowery words and romance, but this could almost be a public declaration of what you two are to each other.

 

A golden and a green dragon, twined around each other.

 

Yin to Yang.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Curious to see what people think. I might take this down at a later point to add more.


End file.
